In Need of Deliverance
by AfterUMrDurden
Summary: Plant is known as the home of the Truffles and Saiyans. However, how much longer can the Saiyans take the Truffle's opression? Will they revolt against them? And who will be the one to lead them into victory? Rating for lang. & situations


**A/N:**Inspiration came for this story while browsing around the site for a while, in looks for a REALLY good AU that chronicled the early days for the Saiyajin race. Finding nothing, I decided to give it a shot.  
This is just the first chapter so bare with me if it seems slow, or pointless. It's going somewhere. I've decided to take this story as far back as the time where the Truffles and Saiyans were living side-by-side on the planet Plant. From there, I'll track the rise of the Saiyans.  
You can expect appearances from very familiar faces in the upcoming chapter. Granted the four faces in this chapter are nameless, they're just used to jump-start this story. Stick with me, and I'll deliver.

-MrDurden.

In Need of Deliverance—Prologue

"Those fucking Saiyajins! They eat everything in sight!" The man snorted, glancing around the nearly barren market place. The twin suns were setting somewhere in the east, giving the deserted arena a soft crimson glow. "You can't ever get anything at this hour because of those fucking apes. I told you we shouldn't have waited until this hour!"

"I do apologize, sir. It was James' wish, he communicated it to me so late in the day. The young mistress B—"

"Ah to hell with James. Let him do it himself if he wanted it that badly. Grown man, driven by his daughter. What a shame."

Cutting across the field, they surveyed the remaining tents. In a few short minutes they'd reach the end of the row. Surely, throwing more a fit at that time. A pair of dark onyx eyes watched the pairs every move. The tall, slender Tsufurujin man and his servant continued to talk amongst themselves.

In the shadows, unbeknownst to them, the duo was being watched. A pair of Saiyajin men running a shop glared at the two.

"Spineless bastard." The shop-keep hissed under his breath in his native tongue. They were clear out of the Tsufurujin's ear-shot. They were free for the time being from their social bondage. "Look at him. Tagging alongside that weak waste of mass, like his bitch."

To his left, his co-worker wiped his mouth, setting down the raw-hide pitcher half filled with water. He replied in a gruff voice. "He _is_ his bitch. Look." He made a curt pointing motion with his dirtied hand. "Doesn't even have a tail anymore."

For what must have been the first time in months, the shop-keeps face betrayed him. Emotion swam up into his rough, tan face in a gush. The horror could not be masked for much longer. "That worm."

"Not uncommon anymore." The assistant wiped his hand on the animal hide covering the most vital parts of him. It was running thin. If those blasted Tsufurujins hadn't implemented clothing as a law, he would have forgone it. Many of the lower-class citizens of his people did it. Why couldn't he?

His thoughts came to a halt as dull vibration stemmed from his ear. They were coming. Closing his eyes to better focus on the sound, he judged that they had a minute at best. With his tail, the assistant lightly nudged his master. Their conversation died down under the thud of approaching footsteps.

"You dung-heaps have anything left in this hellhole?" The Tsufurujin spat at them. His pale blue eyes were hidden behind a few stray locks of olive hair. He shoved them aside arrogantly, snapping his fingers. At his side, the servant produced a small, silver flask filled with water.

"No. Closing up shop of the night." Replied the shop-keep in the man's tongue. It felt alien coming from his lips; left a bitter, linger taste in the pit of his dried mouth.

"Typical. Lazy Saiyajins hardly wanting to pull a 10 hour day. If you apes only knew what it was like to slave for 18 hours a day, for the betterment of the world, at that!" A confident smirk adorned his pale pink lips as he dabbed them softly with a silk handkerchief from his breast pocket.

From the corner of his eye, the shop-keep watched his assistant give a cold smirk to the man across the wicker countertop. "If only you knew, too."

The smirk vanished. "I'd watch myself if I were you, you little_seiyuuki_****runt. I'll have you locked up for the rest of your natural born days with that." He turned to his assistant. "Or have you keep Daleo here some company."

Their stare locked. "We're sold out. Better luck tomorrow."

"I don't think I care for your tone." Came the Tsufurujin's reply.

"Better luck tomorrow." The assistant repeated, this time much sterner. A gust of wind that seemed to have originated from him blew past the men. The crimson glow inhabiting their store turned a faint gold.

"Well then, if that's the way its going to be…Daleo, the authorities." The shop-keep and his assistant almost heard a trace of fear in the Tsufurujin's voice as he barked the order. Almost.

To all of their surprises, the servant stood stoic. His dark brown eyes peered blankly at the dusty floor below him.

"I'm not going to repeat myself. You know what happens when I do."

The Saiyajins behind the counter watched on in silence. The servant did not appear to be registering anything his master uttered.

In a flash, the Tsufurujin had produced a long wooden rod from his side. The shop-keep and his assistant froze. The wind died down and their humble hut was swallowed by the dim red glow. They watched through wide, unblinking eyes as the Tsufurujin's hand disappeared behind his slave's back. A muffled sound of impact was heard, before the slave's eyes rolled back and he slumped forward nearly lifelessly.

"Fucking apes. Can't even control such a primitive function."

They had all understood what had taken place without having to hear verbal confirmation. The Tsufurujin had struck his slave in the remaining wound where once his long, proud Saiyajin tail sprouted. The pain lingered in the air as the slave lay on the dirt floor, groaning in agony. His face buried in the dirt, body squirming vigorously to attempt regaining feeling in his lower body.

The assistant growled loudly. "You savage!"

"I'd hold my place if I were you! You have your curse around your waist, and I wouldn't be afraid to discipline you as well!"

Without restraint this time, the assistant brought both hands to his sides, clutching them in fists. The winds picked up again, the glow sparking at his feet. Suddenly the room became engulfed in it, his battle cries echoing through the vacant market place. "TRY ME!"

The Saiyajin launched over the counter, elevated on the force his body radiated. He charged to the Tsufurujin man, managing to butt his head of raven hair into the man's gut neatly. They were on the floor then, a few feet from the fallen servant who scarcely had enough energy within himself to roll away from the brawl.

"You damn Tsufurujins make me sick." The Saiyajin hissed against the trembling man's ear as he straddled him. "I should snap you in half. Bet that'll get that stupid grin off your face."

"G-get off of me you crazy _seiyuuki_bastard!!" He attempted to squirm, to no avail.

Deliberately, the young Saiyajin man pulled his soiled body back enough to stare down at his victim. "Not a chance."

"You'll be executed for this!!"

The Saiyajin's face took on an expression of complete satisfaction. "Well worth it." Behind him his tail flicked in quick bursts, mimicking his temper. His hand came above the man's terrified face. He could see in his glossy blue eyes the reflection of the light gathering in his palm.

"You'll regret this!" He yelled out, knowing they very well could have been his last words.

"Not as much as you."

Releasing the blast, the Saiyajin took to the sky, watching at the marketplace became swallowed up in the flames of his own destruction. Within seconds, groups of local Tsufurujin owned police were flooding to the scene. He would die within nightfall. He did not care. His blood pumped faster through his veins than it ever had. He knew then this was what it was like to be one with his people. Glancing down at his companion, he made up his mind then to share this feeling with his fellow Saiyajins. It would be the last thing he did before they punished himself for giving into his primal urges. He had to see to it that the rein of the Tsufurujin's came to an end once and for all, and he knew just the man to contact.

**A/N:**  
What did you think? Love it, hate it, somewhere in between? What would you like to see? Let me know. Reviews are so under-rated these days.


End file.
